Un cumpleaños ¿Normal?
by Valeri Riffin
Summary: Incluso en su cumpleaños, cualquiera puede ser victima de la monotonía y la rutina, lo buenos es que nadie va dejar que ese día pase desapercibido /Kiriasuweek2017/ /Kiriasu bajo efectos de alcohol (AU/Canon)/ /Cumpleaños (AU/Canon)


Aquella mañana en que todo estaba tranquilo con apenas algunos rayos de sol entrando por la ventana de la chica, se despertaba con el sonido de la alarma resonando en la habitación. Asuna se sentaba en su cama recuperando su somnolienta conciencia, a su vez que apagaba la alarma y observaba la bolsa de regalo que se encontraba a lado de esta, leyó la nota que dicha bolsa tenía enfrente pegado con una caligrafía perfecta.

.

 _Tuve que realizar un viaje de negocios, tu padre llegara en la noche para asegurarse de que no llegues muy tarde_

 _-Kyouko Yukki_

.

Asuna soltó un suspiro mirando la nota que le dejo su madre, se dispuso a abrir la pequeña bolsa de regalo, dentro encontró un vestido corto, tan formal como acostumbraba todo lo escogido por su madre y sin embargo, la chica no se notaba disgustada, al contrario, ese vestido se notaba más casual de lo que esperaba, era perfecto para usarlo esa noche, se le notaba entusiasmada con cierto brillo en su mirada, ese día no podía salir mal.

Se acercó a su armario por su uniforme escolar vistiéndose y realizar su rutina a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrada; una vez arreglada bajo a desayunar, se le notaba alegre y entusiasmada cosa difícil de ocultar y que sin sus padres en casa ya no tenía la necesidad de ocultar. Una vez en el comedor saludo con entusiasmo a su hermano quien la miro soltando una leve risa

-¿De dónde salió ese humor? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermanita? –Se burló el joven de ojos avellana mirando a su hermana quien hizo un puchero pero sin borrar su sonrisa

-Kouchirou ¿Acaso olvidaste que día es hoy? –Reprochó la menor mirándola su hermano, sabía la respuesta pero estaba tan entusiasta que le era imposible no actuar infantil

-¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? Lamento no darte ningún regalo –Se disculpó con una sonrisa mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado para desayunar mientras aun conversaban- Por cierto ¿Algún plan para hoy? ¿Alguno que no incluya a ese tipo? –Se avisto un ligero toque de celos por parte de Kouchirou, ciertamente a el tampoco le agradaba que Asuna saliera con Kazuto

-Quieras o no yo voy a salir con él, además Rika organizó una fiesta, le dije a mamá que llegaría en la noche por la fiesta así que tú ya no puedes replicarme nada –Miro con una sonrisa triunfante a su hermano mayor quien solo hizo una mueca de molestia, lo abrazó riendo y ambos dejaron el tema para empezar a desayunar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Kouchirou se ofreció a llevar a Asuna hasta el instituto a lo que ella se negó rotundamente mientras que su hermano, resignado, hizo una mueca de molestia y se volvió a sentar. Había una razón y es que ella ya tenía cierta costumbre que no quería perder y mucho menos ese día tan especial para ella. Salió de casa y camino una cuadra donde observo a los hermanos Kirigaya esperándola, Suguha se notaba entusiasmada y abrazó a la joven haciendo que esta soltará una pequeña risa mirando de reojo a su novio que miraba la pantalla de su móvil sin prestarles la más mínima atención a las chicas

-¡Muchas felicidades Asuna! –Decía la chica de ojos grises mirando a la ojiambar con una reluciente sonrisa

-Gracias Leaf… Suguha-chan –Reía nerviosa y apenada al sentir que la chica la soltaba de su agarre miraba de reojo a su novio quien simplemente parecía ajeno a esa situación

Caminaron los tres hasta el instituto, ya era costumbre que ellos la esperarán fuera de su casa, Kazuto insistía en acompañar a Asuna desde su casa ya que siempre se iba sola, sin embargo, él también debía acompañar a Suguha hasta el instituto así que siempre estaban los tres en el trayecto, por su parte Suguha y Asuna se encontraban cómodas la una con la otra. A pesar de estar los tres allí solamente Suguha y Asuna conversaban, Kazuto de encontraba a su lado pero en silencio con la mirada fija en su celular, aunque Asuna buscaba que este le hiciera caso no le respondía y Suguha desviaba el tema

Al llegar al instituto Suguha se separó de ellos como de costumbre y antes de que Asuna pudiera decir algo Rika (Lizbeth) y Keiko (Silica) llegaron llevándose a la chica prácticamente arrastrando, la felicitaron y posteriormente hablaron de la fiesta que organizo Rika para esa misma noche, por su parte Asuna no se encontraba en la conversación realmente, su mente divagaba pensando en lo distante que se encontraba su novio, prácticamente no se hablaron en todo el trayecto y eso la lleno de duda por lo que resto del día simplemente lo dejo pasar

El día continuo junto con las clases, Asuna no logró ver a Kazuto en todo el día, ni si quiera en el almuerzo, justo a la hora de salida las chicas se fueron juntas a casa de Rika donde todas iban a vestirse para festejar a su joven Destello Veloz, pero incluso antes de eso faltaba un pequeño detalle para que ese día hiciera verdaderamente feliz a la cumpleañera.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! –Se escuchó la dulce y entusiasta voz de la pequeña hada quien se colocó en el hombro de su madre abrazando su mejilla

\- Muchas gracias Yui-chan –Le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a la pequeña que se encontraba en su hombro, Rika le había dicho que antes de ir a otro lugar Yui pidió poder felicitarla así que, estando en casa de Rika pudo conectarse solo ella

\- Mamá, me alegro pudieras venir a verme –Dijo la pequeña irradiando alegría, esa alegría que Asuna sentía igual estando con su pequeña Yui, finalmente era su tesoro más grande

\- Yui-chan, mi cumpleaños no sería nada feliz si no hubiese podido verte –Miro sonriendo a su pequeña hija hasta que esta se apartó de golpe sonriendo y sintió como unos posesivos brazos la tomaban por la cintura, los ojos azules de la Undine se abrieron como platos con un muy ligero rubor carmesí en las mejillas

\- ¿Solo por Yui? ¿Segura que no falto nada más? –Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de burla mientras miraba como la pobre Asuna se quedó sin habla y son las mejillas coloradas, en sus ojos se notaba que la chica iba reprocharle por lo tanto, este le interrumpió primero- Y si me preguntas, Yui me pidió que no te felicitara hasta estar con ella, los tres juntos

\- ¡Así es mamá! –Exclamó entusiasmada, para dicho momento la pequeña Yui ya estaba en su transformación humana, tal y como era en SAO- ¡Y papá y yo te preparamos un regalo! –Kirito se apartó de la chica quedando junto a Yui donde ambos abrieron el menú del chico, de repente en manos de Asuna apareció una fotografía de los tres, ese día que buscaban el origen de Yui en el mercado del Aincrad, donde Kirito aun cargaba a Yui en hombros y Asuna estaba a su lado

\- Estaba en las memorias de Yui, tardamos un par de meses en poder traspasar las memorias a una fotografía, igual te compré un marco con la foto impresa, te la daré en la fiesta de la noche –Explico Kirito justo antes de ser interrumpido por la voz emocionada de Yui

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Te gusto tu regalo? –Exclamó feliz la pequeña para luego ver confundida a su madre quien tenía lágrimas corriendo de sus mejillas y ambas manos cubriendo su boca ahogando sollozos - ¿Mamá?

En cuestión de segundos la Undine tomo en un abrazó a ambos conmovida por el regalo, las lágrimas de felicidad no cesaron y la brillante sonrisa con el rostro lagrimoso de Asuna se notaba totalmente sincera. La noche apenas se acercaba y los problemas no habían empezado aún

.

.

.

.

 **~Nota de la autora:  
**

**Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas hasta aquí se queda por hoy esta pequeña historia que contara con dos partes que continuare esta misma semana a causa de la Kiriasuweek 2017**

 **La verdad estoy muy emocionada de poder participar este año dando un pequeño aporte que espero y haya sido de su agrado, lo hago con mucha ilusión de que te guste (A ti, quien seas, si estás leyendo esto muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí)**

 **Aclaro el detalle de que en la selección de temas coloqué "Kiriasu bajo efectos de alcohol" y si lo cumpliré, pero para la siguiente parte y así no extenderme mucho con este**

 **Los quiero mucho y no olviden leer los aporte con la distinción de esta Kiriasuweek 2017, denle mucho cariño a los autores que dan todo el amor a esta pareja en sus fics**

 _ **~ Valeri Riffin ~**_


End file.
